Draco Malfoy and the Secret of the Chevreuil
by xstripedsocksx
Summary: Draco and his twin sister, Dyani, and their friends in their 6th year at Hogwarts find a hidden chamber that has a few more secrets than expected. (Has nothing to do with CoS) Rated PG for language.
1. The Insane Twin

Chapter 1: The Insane Twin

Dyani Malfoy was sitting on her bed, staring out the window at her twin brother, Draco, practicing Quidditch on his broom. _Show off,_ she thought. _I could do that dive just as easily as he could._ It was overcast outside, cold and it looked like it was going to rain. She got off her bed and walked out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was baking cookies.

"Are you all packed?" she asked.

"Yes, for the tenth time. I don't know if Draco is though," Dyani replied as she grabbed a warm cookie off the plate.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Outside."

"In this weather? He'll catch cold. Go tell him to come in, please."

"Whatever." Dyani got up and walked to the front door, grabbed her black sweatshirt, pulled her hood over her head, slipped her shoes on, and walked outside.

It was colder than she thought. _Draco is insane. I love Quidditch too, but there is no way in hell you are going to get me to practice chasing in this weather_, she thought to herself as she walked, then realized her father had forbidden her to join the team at school anyways.

"Get out of the way!!" Draco yelled as he swooped past her and caught the golden ball.

"Mom wants you inside. She says you'll get sick."

"What?" he yelled from about twenty feet above her.

"Mom says you have to come inside!!" she yelled back.

Draco flew his broom towards the ground and stopped next to her, got off and picked up his broom. "You could have said so earlier," he said with a smirk and started walking with her to the front door.

"You're insane."

"That makes you just as insane as I am."

"Suure..." she said as she started walked inside the door.

"Draco! Why in the world would you go out on your broom in this weather?! You could catch cold!" the twins mother asked as Draco started walking up the stairs to his room.

"I had to practice. Simple as that."

"And your trunk?"

"No... it's almost done though."

"March up to your room and finish packing for school! How dare you go out and goof off when you didn't pack for school!!"

"School doesn't start until Monday, and we don't have to get on the train until Saturday. I have loads of time to pack!"

"Draco, it's already Friday," said Dyani from a chair in the living room.

"It is?!" Draco said as he started to run up the stairs.

"You are sure you have everything packed, Dyani?" her mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just have to put Magic in her carrier."

"Okay then. Oh, Draco was going to have Crabbe, Goyle, and some new friend of his spend the night and we are going to take them to the station tomorrow. You can have a few friends spend the night."

"Ok, thanks!"

Dyani rushed up stairs to write to her friends. She plopped on her bed, and started digging through the drawer on her bedside-table. _Where is it?_ She thought. _I was talking to Kathrin last night—I couldn't have moved it very far..._she thought as she continued to dig through the drawer. She gave up and closed the drawer, looked around the room and spotted what she'd been looking for on her desk. She walked over to it, pulled out the chair and sat down. She wrote _Raven Granger_ on the top of it and started to write.

Raven Granger is Hermione Granger's cousin; however, Raven has magic parents.

_Raven? Raven, you there?_ She wrote.

_Yeah, I'm here. Which of my friends is using W.I.M. to write to me today?_ Raven wrote back. (WIM Wizard Instant Messenger)

_Oh, hey, this is Dyani_.

_Oh, hi. What's up?_

_My mum said I can have a few friends spend the night. We were going to take everyone to the station tomorrow too._

_Oh, cool. Let me ask my mom._

_Ok_. Dyani waited for about five minutes.

_Yay! I can! I'll be over right away. Bring my trunk, right?_

_Yeah_.

_Oh, is it okay if I bring Night?_

_Well if you need it for school, I would._

_Oh, yeah, huh? See you in a few!_  
_Ok... bye!_

She then decided to write to Kathrin, then quickly remembered she only lived next door and could walk there.

Kathrin Potter is Harry's fraternal twin. Kathrin lives with James's parents next door to the Malfoy's.

Dyani and Devi had spent a summer in a Muggle exchange program across the sea in the United States, and had at that point, learned about phones. They persuaded their families into installing one in their homes so they wouldn't have to keep sending their owls back and forth.

Dyani decided to call Devi first, and then go to Kathrin's when Raven and Devi arrived. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number.

"Hello? You've reached the Woods."

"Hey, Oliver, is Devi there? It's Dyani."

"Hold on please," Oliver said. Devira Wood, Devi for short, was Oliver's younger sister.

"Hey, Dyani. I swear, my brother answers the phone like an answering machine. I get confused sometimes when I call my own house!" said Devi.

Dyani laughed. "My parents said I could have some friends spend the night. They're gonna take all of us to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun! Let me ask my dad real quick though." She left the phone for a minute or two. "Ok, I'll be over soon!"

"Great! See ya soon!" she said as she hung up the phone.

Dyani ran downstairs to wait for Raven and Devi. Just as she got down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she yelled, assuming it would be for her. She opened the door to find a boy, about her age, her height, and her build. He was wearing a green sweatshirt and black pants. He had brown hair that was spiked and green eyes. He also had a trunk and an owl with him. "You must be Draco's new friend."

"Yeah," he said. "The names Elijah. Elijah Dursley. Sadly related to Harry and Dudley."

"Dyani. Erm, don't like Harry that much?"

"No!! He annoys me waay too much."

"Really."

Draco came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Elijah. I see you've met my sister."

"Yeah... she looks just like you. How many years difference? 1? 2?"

"I'll let you explain that one, Draco, he's your friend." She said as she sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"What's there to explain?"

"We're twins, you moron."

"Really? Haven't seen her around school. I figured she must be a first year or something."

"Whatever. C'mon, we get to sleep in the tent outside. You can just leave your trunk there by the door though. Dyani, when Crabbe and Goyle come, just send them to my room."

"Whatever."

Draco and Elijah walked up the stairs to Draco's room. By the time Dyani could no longer see them from her stool, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was one of her friends, Raven. She had black hair, about shoulder-length, and blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with a pair of black pants. In front of her trunk, was her bird cage, her owl was squawking madly.

"Sorry. He's still not used to the car rides."

"That's ok. You can put him up in my room, just leave the trunk there."

"Who all else is coming?" Raven asked as the two girls walked up the stairs.

"Well, I invited Devi, and when she gets here we are going to go next door and get Kat. Crabbe and Goyle are coming for Draco's sake, and one of his friends is already here."

"Who?"

"He's a Dursley, I remember that much, but I can't remember his name. He is related to Kat though."

"Speaking of Kathrin, when was the last time she saw Draco?" The two girls continued talking as they dropped off Night in Dyani's room and went back down the stairs.

"I don't know, but for sure, if he did anything to signify her existence, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared for a while. She was over the other day when he went to take the garbage out and she was staring at him from my window."

They pulled up two stools to the bar in the kitchen and began munching on the cookies Dyani's mom had baked earlier.

"So what do you want to do tonight? We have the whole night. If we are too tired in the morning, we can always sleep on the train," asked Dyani.

"I dunno. What are Draco and his pals doing?"

"Who knows? Everyone is sleeping in the backyard though. Dad set up two tents."

"We have to sleep in the backyard?!"

"My parents were saying if we were gonna be up all night, they didn't want us keeping them up. So my dad went out and bought tents."

The doorbell rang again. This time, it was Crabbe and Goyle. Both had their trunks and pets.

"Draco said to send you two upstairs... but I think I'll call him down here," Dyani said. "DRACO!!!!"

"Will you at least let them in?! I've been stuck behind them for five freaking blocks!!! Not only do they have slow brains, but their parents drive slow, and the both of them walk slower than a freaking snail!!!" Yelled a voice from behind Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle were pushed towards Dyani. Dyani moved and the two stumbled across the hallway. There stood Devira Wood. Devi was average height, but Crabbe and Goyle could still easily cover her up. She was wearing black pants and had on a navy blue sweatshirt. Devi whipped her light brown hair out of her face and shot her brown eyes at Crabbe and Goyle. "You two need to teach your parents what a freakin' gas pedal is!"

"You two are more idiotic than Elijah!!" Draco yelled from the top of the stairs, looking down upon the two boys, still standing by their trunks. Draco and Elijah came down the stairs, Draco tripped over his own feet, which made the girls laugh. As he quickly stood up and tried to look as cool as possible.


	2. Kathrin Potter's Grandmother

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the characters my friends and I made up!

Thanks: Thanks goes to anyone and everyone who helped with this chapter!

Shli: This Chapter is pretty short, but friends and family find it hilarious! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Kathrin Potter's Grandmother

"That was some funny stuff," said Devi as she picked up her cat carrier. Mabyna, her black cat, was screeching. "What's the matter, hun?"

"If he's anything like Night, he doesn't like car rides," Raven said.

"Draco's the same way," said Dyani.

"He? He's a SHE!" said Devi, in an as a matter of fact tone.

"You know I think the same is with Draco too," Dyani said with a smirk.

"I'm standing right here you twit," said Draco. "When are you gonna go get Kat?"

"Why? Do you want to see her or something?"

"I didn't say that."

"Draco likes Kathrin! Draco likes Kathrin! Draco likes Kathrin!" the girls chanted in unison.

"Shut up you... you... you...-"

"Girls?" asked Crabbe.

"No you dimwit!" Draco said. "I'm bored. Let's go out front."

"And do what?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure that out when we get there." Draco said and then went up the stairs to get shoes and a jacket.

"Well, I guess we should go get Kat," said Dyani. "You can put Mabyana upstairs

in my room." Devi went up the stairs and then came back down five minutes later.

"Well, I guess it's off to Kat's house," said Raven as she walked towards the door.

The girls walked outside and down the walkway to the sidewalk and towards Kat's house.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Devi.

"I don't know," replied Dyani.

"We hafta sleep in a tent!" Raven complained.

"Tents aren't so bad," Devi said.

"You don't know the half of it! I've been traumatized by tents! My brother locked me in one once on a camping trip a few years ago. Then my family left me and went hiking for two hours! My brother had told them that I didn't want to go hiking and wanted to stay in the tent. I got so furious with him that I accidentally blew up his bag of chips later that night when they got back! It was funny though... an exploding bag of chips... my parents were thrilled that I'd finally showed some sign of magic in me. They were worried I'd end up a squib. So, instead of punishing my brother, they bought him a new broom and a brand new owl!"

"Ok, so maybe tents are bad for you."

Draco and his pals came up to them as they rounded the corner and were in front of Kat's door. "Oh, I see, you were just gonna go get her without me, were you?" said Draco.

"We didn't think you wanted to come," explained Dyani. "You were so stern on denying your undying love for," she then faked a sigh, "Kathrin Potter."

"Shut up and ring the doorbell," he snapped.

"You like her so much, Draco, you ring it.

"Fine!" He said as he reached out and jabbed the white button next to the door. The sound of a cat scream caught the seven of them by surprise and Elijah screamed a very shrill, high-pitched scream. "Honestly, Dursley, you call yourself a guy?!"

"Kat's grand-mum has gone mad I swear it," said Raven. "I knew she loved cats, but the doorbell is a little over the top."

Kathrin's grandmother then opened the door and said, "Yes dears? Are you here for Kathrin's birthday?"

"Uhh... yeah," said Devi.

"Can we talk to Kathrin? Please?" asked Draco.

"You boy," she said and pointed to Crabbe. "Yes, you. You need to eat more. Why you are skin and bones! Oh, poor, poor, poor, boy. Your parents feed you yes?"

Crabbe nodded.

"Tell them you need to eat more!"

"Uh, m'am? Can we talk to Kathrin?" Draco asked again.

"Kathrin? Nobody by that horrible name lives here, no sir. I think the blonde girl next door goes by that. As a matter of fact, you look just like her." She then pointed to Dyani.

"Kathrin Potter. Can. We. Talk. To. Her?" Draco said very slowly, obviously getting annoyed with the old, insane woman.

"Potter. Yes, yes, I'm a Potter. Who wants to know?"

"Can we speak to Kat?" asked Devi.

"Cats? Yes I have many cats. Which would you like to speak to? There's Mipsy, Whettie, Mary-Anne, Mary-Jane, Mary, Boots, Penn, Kathrin-"

"Kathrin! That's the...uh... 'cat' we'd like to speak to, please," Draco said, relieved that he'd finally gotten through to the deranged woman.

"Oh, sure. Kathrin! Kathrin dear! You have visitors!"

Kathrin heard her grandmother's calls, despite the fact that she was trying to tell the orange tabby sitting in the living room to come to the door.


	3. Nighttime Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I only own the characters that my friends and I made up!

Thanks: Thanks to everybody that helped, 'specially Kaitlin with the prank ideas!

--Chapter 3: Nighttime Pranks--

"Uh... ignore her," Kathrin, a girl with brown hair and green eyes, said as she stood in front of her friends in the doorway. "I think she needs to be taken away. Grandpa's fine, but I swear she lost what little she had like 20 years ago."

"I'm having a sleepover thing, wanna come?" Dyani asked. "We're taking everyone to the train tomorrow too."

"Oh, ok. That sounds fun," she said, looking at Draco, and then over at her grandmother, who had given up on the tabby and had moved on to talking to a lamp. "I think I'll go tell grandpa though. I'll meet you at your house in a bit."

"Okay."

Dyani, Raven, Devi, Draco, Elijah, Crabbe, and Goyle walked down the path to the sidewalk. A small owl that none of them had seen before flew over and landed on Devi's head.

"Oh. Hey you," she said, lifting the bird off her head. She took the envelope it was holding and it flew off. "I'll read it later," she said with a faint blush and tucked it in her back pocket.

"Secret admirer?" Draco said with a smirk. "You know who sent it, don't cha?"

"Yeah, I know who sent it, but that's really none of your business, now is it?"

"Just asking."

"Oh, oh! Please tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Elijah pleaded.

"Uh huh, sure," Devi said sarcastically.

"I promise I won't!"

"Yes you will! Everything I tell you, you turn around and tell that stupid Gryffindor girlfriend of yours!" Draco said.

"Gryffindor isn't stupid!" Devi told him. "I happen to be one, ya know!"

"I didn't say they were all stupid, just Alyssa."

"It's Marissa," corrected Elijah.

"Whatever, she's still a witch," said Devi.

"So are you!"

"Not like that!"

Draco opened the front door to their house and walked inside. The others followed and everyone sat down in the living room.

"There you are!" said his mother, walking in to the room and over to the coffee table in the center. She had a watering can and began to water the flower pot on the table. "You could have left a note saying where you were going."

"Mum, we were just outside," said Dyani.

"Yeah, just outside," Draco said.

"What do you all want to eat for dinner?"

"I think we should wait for Kathrin to decide on that one," said Raven. "You know how she likes to eat."

"Ok, you just come tell me and your father what you want when you decide. We'll be in the library if you need us," she said and left the room.

"You guys have a library in your home?!" Elijah asked in awe.

"What's wrong with a library in the house?" Dyani asked him.

"Libraries don't belong in houses! They belong down the street and around the corner!"

"I still don't understand. What's wrong with having them in the house? I bet Muggle houses have them too."

"Mine doesn't! Really rich Muggle homes do."

"And....?"

"How rich are you?"

Before either of the Malfoy twins could answer, there was a knock on the door. Draco walked over and opened it to find Kathrin.

"Hello," he said.

"Uh... hi?" she said, nervously.

"Well, are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come in?"

"Oh. Right." said Kathrin, as she walked in and put her trunk next to the others.

"Everyone else is in the living room."

"Ok," she said and followed Draco into the room.

"Hey Kat!" Dyani said as Kathrin sat down next to Draco, which was the last spot in the room to sit down. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno. Pizza sounds good."

"What kind of pizza?"

"Ooo! A big pizza with everything on it!" said Goyle.

"Not _everything_... right?" Elijah asked, looking nauseous.

"Yes, everything!"

"Oh, hey Goyle, remember when the put bat wings on it?" asked Crabbe.

"Yeah! That was great!"

"Oh, and the one with the caviar! That one was delicious!"

"Uh, before you guys make Elijah sick, let's just get one with pepperoni's on it," said Draco, looking over at Elijah, who looked very pale.

"_Just_ pepperonis, right?" Elijah asked, looking relieved.

Everyone laughed.

It was about nine thirty and the four girls were sitting in their tent in the backyard. Magic, Mabyna, and Kathrin's cat, Jinx were curled up on their owners pillows. They could hear laughter and assumed the boys were cracking jokes.

"What do you think this year is gonna be like?" Raven asked.

"I hope it'll be as fun as last year," Kathrin said. "Fred and George's fireworks were pure brilliance."

"Draco didn't think so," said Dyani.

"Oh, just 'cause one chased him 'round the castle for a couple hours?" said Devi.

"If I seem to remember correctly, Dyani, you couldn't stop laughing either," said Raven.

"It was funny," Dyani said with a Draco-like smirk.

"I hope we won't be seeing anymore of that Umblybridge woman, either," said Devi. "She was horrible. Stupid Inquisitorial Squad... Draco docked ten points from Gryffindor because I 'got put into the wrong house.'"

"Yeah, but then he gave you twenty for being our friend," said Raven.

"Like that mattered! Your stupid brother made us loose about two-hundred points!" Devi said, pointing at Kathrin.

"It's not my fault he's not liked by Draco," she said. "Did anyone else notice the silence?"

The girls stopped talking. They didn't hear anymore laughter and the silence was eerie.

"I bet Draco and his followers are up to something," said Devi.

"What would they be up to at-"Raven stopped to look at her watch, "nine thirty at night?"

"I know how to pull pranks and pulling them at nine thirty when you can obviously tell that we're awake is pretty retarded," said Kathrin.

"Giving your closest friends wet-willies aren't considered pranks," said Dyani.

"No, but placing fart-charms on first years and passing ghosts are," she replied with a giggle.

"So it was you who made the Gryffindor common room smell bad every time Sir Nicholas came in! That was disgusting!" Devi said and smacked Kathrin on the arm.

"Ow! That hur-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Hey, Kat! Ya zonin' out again?" Dyani said, waving her arm in front of Kathrin's face.

"I can see you. I thought I heard something."

"Don't strain yourself too hard, Kat, you might make your head explode," said Devi, looking worried.

The girls were very silent for about a half an hour, then, a light started to glow behind Kathrin's head.

"What was that?" whispered Raven.

"Put that light out, you twit!" said a voice outside.

"But-but-but-I'm 'fraud of the dark!" said a second voice.

"Do you want to wake them?" said the first voice.

"I don't like the dark!"

"God, you're worse than Dursley," the voice said. They automatically knew it was Draco.

"Hey, I heard that!" said a third voice, who they guessed was Elijah.

"Yeah, but you know what I _don't_ hear?" said Draco.

"What?" said three voices.

"Listen you dimwits!" said Draco.

"But Draco, I don't hear anything!" said the second voice.

"DUH! They know we're here!" said the first voice.

The girls were practically suffocating themselves with their pillows, trying not to let a laugh out.

"Maybe they're asleep," said Elijah.

"Can we just get this over with? It's dark and scary!"

"We're standing ten feet away from my back door!"

"If Vincent doesn't like the dark, do we hafta do this?"

"I don't care if Crabbe doesn't like it, we're gonna do this! On the count of three..."

The girls were trying even harder not to laugh.

"One..."

They couldn't get up without laughing, so they decided to stay put.

"Two..."

What was the worst that could happen?

"Three!!" yelled Draco. Streams of what looked like toilet paper from the inside of the tent came flying across the top.

"I ran out!"

"Get a new pack!"

"Ok!"

All of a sudden, a square, heavy package fell down on the tent and sent it down to the ground.

"What the _hell_?!" shouted Dyani.

"You idiot!" shouted Draco. "You weren't supposed to throw the whole package! What if you hurt them?"

"Don't you mean 'what if you hurt Kathrin?'" said Elijah.

"Shut it Dursley," he snapped. "They're obviously awake _now_"

"Oh, so you're saying you like her?"

Draco didn't pay attention and ran over to the mess on the ground. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

No one could hear anything, but the tent was moving. Elijah reached over and plucked the toilet paper package off of the top of the tent. "Maybe that'll help."

"How is that supposed to help?" asked Draco. "Crabbe already made the whole tent fall down! They're probably unconscious or something!"

"We're not unconscious!" said Raven, now out from under the tent. "You four are retarded!"

Dyani climbed out after her and said, "What were you doing?"

"I think they were _trying_ to pull a prank on us. You guys aren't very good, now are you?" said Kathrin, looking very pissed off, as she climbed out from under the tent, holding her cat.

"Well sorry! Crabbe had to throw the whole friggin package of toilet paper on the tent!" said Elijah as he helped Devi out from under the tent.

"Now I'm even more scared of tents!" said Raven.

"Now where are we gonna sleep?" asked Devi. "I can't exactly prop up a tent. And we're underage! We can't fix it using magic!"

"We'll just go inside and camp out on the living room floor."

"No can do," said Dyani from the back door. "My parents locked us out."

"Great. Now what do we do?" asked Kathrin. All the girls looked at Draco.

"I can't put up a tent. I already tried to help dad today," said Draco, backing away from the girls looks.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Devi. She looked at Kathrin, who had one of her 'plotting' faces on. "Kat, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just dandy. Could I talk to you guys in private for a sec?" she said, sounding barley there. The girls walked away from the boys.

"Stay there. If we don't get to sleep in a tent, neither do you," said Dyani, pointing to the boys.

"But I didn't want to sleep in one anyways," whined Raven.

"What did you want to talk to us so badly about?" Devi asked Kathrin.

"We let them go back into their tent, then we do something to it so that it comes down too!" Kathrin whispered.

"There's no point in doing so, but what the hell," said Dyani.

"We'll figure out how as we go along," said Kathrin.

"We gotta do something else to them too! They traumatized my life even more!" said Raven.

"What if... no..." Dyani said.

"What? What were you thinking?" asked Kathrin.

"What were you thinking?" Devi asked her.

"Something to do with make-up," said Kathrin.

"Oh, hey, I have my make-up purse with me. I've got lip-gloss, eye-shadow, mascara, the works," said Devi.

"Okay, great." The girls walked back over to the boys, who were messing with the heap of canvas on the ground.

"We've all decided that we forgive you for what you did and you're welcome to go back into your tents and sleep. We're just gonna get our stuff out from under the tent and sleep on top of it," explained Dyani.

"Well, can we at least help you guys get your stuff out? I mean, I feel kinda guilty," said Draco.

"Guys, savor the moment, my brother feels sorry for us."

"No, seriously."

"If you must."

The four boys began rummaging through the destroyed tent and pulling things out one by one. When they were all finished, they went back into their tent, looking satisfied with the prank they had pulled.

The girls fixed up their 'beds' on top of the tent. They stayed up for an hour, staring at the stars twinkling above them. When they could hear Crabbe and Goyle snoring, they figured they were in the clear.

"Okay, go get your make-up bag," said Kathrin.

"Got it," said Devi.

"That was fast."

"We were sleeping in a tent, remember? It's not like it two miles away for Pete's sake."

"Oh, yeah." Devi rolled her eyes. "Follow me."

The girls began to follow Kathrin. They got about two feet away from the tent entrance and the girls stopped, dead in their tracks. Someone was moving inside the tent. Suddenly, the tent unzipped and Elijah climbed out, looking not even half awake. He walked around the Malfoy family's back yard for about five minutes. He then stumbled back to the tent and crawled back inside, zipping it back up.

"Okay then," said Dyani. "That's my brother's friend, I'm sure of it now."

"Let's just go," said Raven. "The sooner we are outta their tent, the better."

Kathrin began to slowly slink closer to the entrance. She then began humming her own theme song.

"What's with the humming?" asked Dyani.

"It's a theme song! I've always wanted to try it out. I think I wrote during Potions last year. D'ya like?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it's stupid, and you're gonna wake them up!"

Devi reached out and slowly unzipped the tent. It got caught on something at the top.

"It's stuck!" said Devi.

"Well, un-stuck it!" Kathrin said. ((It's supposed to be un-stuck))

"I can't!"

"I'm fine with it being stuck," said Raven. "That means we don't hafta go in."

"Hurry!" said Kathrin.

"I'm trying! It won't budge!" said Devi.

"Move over!" said Dyani, who then sounded like her brother when he talked to Harry. She grabbed the zipper, pushed it back, and then pulled it forward, opening the tent. The three girls looked inside to see Draco up against the edge, then Elijah, Crabbe, and Goyle. Elijah's blankets were in a bundle down at his feet, probably from his midnight stroll. Luckily, all four boys were asleep on their backs.

"Aww. He's so cute when he sleeps," said Kathrin, looking over at Draco.

"Pfft. Not when he snores," said Dyani. "Just, don't droll on me!"

"Can we hurry up? I don't like being in a tent!" said Raven.

"Ok, everyone pick a guy to give em a makeover," said Devi.

"I got Draco!" said Kathrin.

"Well we figured that."

"Ugh, since no one else is gonna pick either of these two blokes, I'll do Goyle," said Raven.

"I'll do Crabbe then," said Dyani. "I really, really, didn't want to have to touch him, but oh well."

"I guess I'll do Elijah," said Devi as she handed out the 'weapons.' "I just hope none of his stupidity rubs off on me."

"You don't have Crabbe."

"Or Goyle," said Raven.

"I'm happy!" said Kathrin.

"Shut up!" said all three girls.

The girls were in the tent for about a half hour.

"Elijah keeps moving!" said Devi.

"Anyone got duct tape?" asked Kathrin. "We could put it down so they won't move."

"Yes, Kathrin, I can magically produce a roll of duct tape out of thin air," said Dyani.

"You can actually," said Raven.

"Done!" said Devi. "His lipstick is all over the place because he kept moving, but hey, he still looks stupid."

"Didn't know make-up could fix that," said Kathrin. "I'd have used that on Harry when he was 5."

"You didn't know he existed when you were 5," said Dyani.

"Yeah, I did. He didn't know I existed."

"Whatever. I'm done too."

"Me too," said Raven, backing away from Goyle.

"Are you done yet, Kat?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no," said Kathrin, shyly.

"Back away from him. Let's see what you've done."

"Uh... no."

"Kat, move," said Devi, her patience wearing thin.

"Fine," said Kathrin, as she backed away from Draco.

"That's not done!"

"You've barley touched him!" said Raven.

"She didn't touch him," said Dyani.

"Give me that!" said Devi, as she snatched the tube of lipstick from Kathrin's hand. She did Draco's lips and then the rest of his face.

"Can we get out of here now? I still hate tents," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Dyani.

Devi, Dyani, and Raven climbed out of the tent. Kathrin, however, stayed behind to look at Draco one last time.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah," she said as she crawled towards the opening. She stood up, and tripped over Elijah's feet. She fell and rolled out of the tent, which came crashing down on the boys. "Oops. That could be a problem."

"Ya think, genius?" said Devi as she helped Kathrin up.

"What the-" said a voice from inside the tent.

After about ten minutes of the girls laughing and watching the boys try to get out of the tent, the boys were finally out. Draco didn't look too happy.

"What was that for?!" he said, giving the girls a very pissed off look. The only things the girls could do was laugh. None of the boys realized what the girls had done to them.

"Oh, nothing," said Dyani. "C'mon girls, let's get some sleep."

The four girls walked over to their heap of canvas and lay back down in their sleeping bags. They were far enough away from the boy's tent that they wouldn't be able to hear a conversation.

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice?" asked Raven as she looked back at the boys, who were now trying to get their possessions out from under the tent.

"I think when everyone gets up in the morning," said Dyani.

"If we want to get the full effect of their shock, we can't laugh or tell them anything about make-up tomorrow morning," said Kathrin.

"What are you, the prank expert?" asked Devi.

"Let's see you figure out how to turn Mrs. Norris purple!"

"That was you?! That was brilliant!"

The boys and girls eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Captain Commando and a Metamorphmagus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the characters my friends and I made up.  
Special Thanks: Thanks goes to anyone and everyone who helped me with this chapter!

Chapter 4: Captain Commando and a Metamorphmagus

"Come _on_ Dursley! You're going to make us late!" Draco shouted to Elijah from the car, who was struggling with his trunk. It was the next morning, and all eight friends, their trunks, and Lucius Malfoy, the twins father, were getting ready to go to the Kings Cross Station to leave for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I can't get my trunk in!" he shouted back.

"Goyle, go help him!" Draco said to Goyle, who was staring off into space from the back of the Malfoy family's Suburban.

"Huh?" Goyle said, half there.

"Go. Help. Dursley. With. His. Freaking. Trunk!!!" Draco said slowly, slower than if he was talking to Kathrin's grandmother.

"Oh, right," said Goyle, getting out of the truck.

Breakfast that morning had been very eventful. Narcissa, the twin's mother, had woken the group, wondering why they were all sleeping on top of their tents, instead of inside them. She also had to question the boys on when they had decided to become drag queens, stressing the fact that Elijah could not put on his make-up correctly.

The girls had to try extremely hard not to laugh as the boys noticed what they looked like. Elijah franticly ran to the bathroom, muttering something about a past experience with his eight-year-old sister. Draco, on the other hand, took it much differently. Before following Crabbe and Goyle to the bathroom, he threw a rock at Dyani and yelled a curse-word at the rest of the girls, who were bringing their bed things inside. They just laughed. It took the boys half an hour to scrub off the caked-on make-up. (Now back to our story.)

"Draco! Draco! Draco, dear, you forgot your hat!" said Narcissa, running out to the truck, waving what looked like a dead raccoon.

"Mum, I don't like that hat. It's horrid," said Draco, looking at the hat with disgust.

"But, it's new, and you'll freeze your ears off in the snow without it."

"I don't like my outfit for the snow either. I look like I'm wearing tights and one of Dyani's pea-coats! I don't want to take the hat! I'll take the out fit, but not the hat!"

"Your sister has her hat."

"Her hat doesn't look like a pile of road kill!"

"You're taking this hat, and you're going to wear it, and if you don't, I'll have Dyani send me a note, and then you'll be getting a howler and a box of rocks for Christmas."

"Fine," said Draco, shoving the atrocious hat into his bag.

.. ...........

"Oh, this one!" said Kathrin, pointing to an empty compartment on the train.

"Kat, it's too small. All eight of us are not going to fit in _that_," said Raven.

"C'mon, we'll go sit in the Prefects section. They have double compartments down there," said Dyani, walking towards the front of the train.

"But, we can't sit there, unlike you and Draco, the rest of us aren't Prefects," said Elijah.

"Pfft," said Draco. "Weasley always takes the Mudblood into the Prefect section."

"That's 'cause they're both Prefects, genius," said Dyani.

"They are? I didn't think so. I don't pay much attention to her, if you could call it a her."

Everyone laughed and headed down to the Prefect section.

"They're all taken," said Kathrin, looking around at the larger compartments.

"This one only has two people in it," said Devi, looking through the window. "We'll just sit with them." She opened the compartment door and walked inside.

Inside, a girl with blonde hair, sleeked back into a tight pony tail was standing, already in her school robes, with her hands on her hips, looking at a boy wearing blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with his hood on. He was lying on the bench with his knees up, reading the latest issue of _The Quibbler_ and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the girl.

"God, he's hopeless," said the girl, as she noticed her fellow students coming in. She turned around and left the compartment.

"Oooook," said Draco as he sat down on the bench.

Dyani was the last in, and apparently the only one who noticed the boy in the compartment. He was now sitting up and his hood had fallen off to reveal blood red hair. Seeing as the only seat next to him, she sat down.

"Hi," she said, putting her hand out. "Dyani Malfoy."

"Jett," he mumbled while shaking her hand. "Jett Zeller."

"That's my twin, Draco, his friends, Elijah Dursley, Crabbe, and Goyle," she said, while pointing to her friends, who were conversing amongst themselves, apparently still not noticing Jett. "And, my best friends, Kathrin Potter, Devi Wood, and Raven Granger."

"Cool. What house are you in?" he asked, quietly.

"Slytherin, you?"

"Same. And them?"

"All Slytherin, except for Devi. She's a Gryffindor. She shouldn't be, though."

"My sister's a Hufflepuff."

"Was that who was in here?"

"No, that was one of her friends, more like role model, I should say. My sister's name is Rose. That annoying thing that was in here was Cristina Lockhart," he said, which made Dyani laugh. Jett smiled. "What year are you in?"

"This'll be the sixth for all of us."

"Cool, me too."

"Cool hair color. Dyed?"

"It's not dyed," he said. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh cool. I've never met one before."

"Hey, Dyani," said Draco, finally noticing she wasn't talking to her friends. "Who's your new friend?"

"Jett. Why do you care?"

"Dude, your hair is awesome!" said Kathrin. She got up and walked across the compartment to Dyani and Jett. "Kathrin Potter, Kat's ok though."

"Potter?" he asked.

"Harry is the stupid fraternal twin of mine. He's a glory hog. Him and his big, fat head."

Everyone in the room laughed. The door to the compartment opened and the girl stepped back inside.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked, very snobbishly.

"Because I'm a _Prefect_. It's my job to make sure the train's in order."

"Well, you aren't very good, are you?" he said, pointing to his Prefect's badge.

"What about the rest of them?" she asked, as if she was ready to hand out detentions before the school year even started.

"I'm a prefect too," said Dyani, walking over to her. "They aren't but they're our friends. Where are yours?"

"The only friend she has is my snobby little sister," said Jett, rather loudly.

"That's not true!" she said. "I happen to have loads of friends!"

"Name one."

"Hannah."

"Whatever."

"Your sister would like to have some money for snacks. That's why I'm here. This is childish; will you just give me a couple galleons for her?"

"Your sister can sit with us, you know, Jett. It's not like its crowded or anything," said Devi.

"It's ok. She doesn't like to be seen with me. I don't know why, maybe it's the whole house difference thing," he said as he took a couple of gold coins out of his pocket. "Which is fine with me. I'd stick up for her if she asked, but she just likes her space. Besides, she's got Captain Commando over here anyways. Makes me feel ok about not being with her all the time." He got up and handed the coins to Cristina, who walked out of the compartment.

Standing up, Jett was, well, tall. Around six foot three inches. Most likely taller than Crabbe and Goyle. Not bigger, just taller.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with laughter and story telling. Jett had become a new friend, and everyone was looking forward to a new year, with new friends.


	5. Weasley's Extra Strength UnHairspray

Disclaimer: I don't own HP... no that doesn't mean Hewlit Packard (sp?), someone thought that... morons...

Thanks: Thanks to everyone who helped, specially Kaitlin for the hairspray and Zack (GASP! My brother helped!) for help with names!!

Notes: Wizard Instant Messenger (WIM) is not my idea. This is an idea of Kaitlin's used with permission.

Chapter 5: Weasley's Extra Strength Un-Hairspray

When the train finally stopped at Hogwarts, Jett, Dyani, Kathrin, Devi, Raven, Draco, Elijah, Crabbe, and Goyle got out and piled into one of the horseless carriages.

"Can anyone else see the Thestrals?" Jett asked once the carriage had begun to move.

"The what?" said Elijah.

"The Thestrals, the winged horses that pull the carriages. Can anyone see them?"

"I can," said Kathrin. "Harry wasn't in the room when Voldemort-" (surprisingly, no one in the carriage shuddered at his name) "- killed my parents, but my mum was in the middle of giving me a bath."

"I can't see them, but I've heard of them, only because of Hagrid's lesson last year," said Raven.

"I didn't pay attention in that lesson," said Elijah.

"Obviously," Draco said with a short laugh.

The carriages pulled up to the front of the school and the group got out and headed inside.

"God it's cold out there," said Devi.

Everyone heard a great shriek, "OH! DRACO!!"

The group turned around to find, none other, than Pansy Parkinson, walking up to Draco, her posse of friends trying to keep up.

"God help me," he said, in a voice only the group could here. They all laughed.

"Draco, you never answered any of my owls!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck to give him a hug. He kind of just stood there.

"He was avoiding her," Dyani said to the others, who laughed a little more.

"I never got any," he said, pushing her off him. "We're uh- gonna be late for- uh-"

"Dinner! Yes, Dinner," said Devi.

"Yeah! Dinner!"

"Oh, can I sit next to you, please?" she asked pleadingly.

"I'm uh-" seeing as Kathrin was standing next to him, he grabbed her hand "-sitting with Kathrin! G'bye!" he said, and quickly walked off into the Great Hall with his friends, not noticing he was still holding Kathrin's hand.

"Uh, can I have my hand back now?" she asked him, as though she really didn't mind at all.

"Oh, yeah." He let go of her hand. "God that girl's mental."

"See you guys later!" said Devi, as she departed for the Gryffindor table.

The remaining eight found a spot in the middle of the Slytherin table. Draco, Kathrin, Dyani and Raven sat on one side of the table, and Crabbe, Goyle, Jett, and Elijah sat across from them. Draco nervously looked around for Pansy, and upon noticing she was way at the end of the table, sighed in relief. Five minutes later, everyone's attention was directed to Dumbledore at the very front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said. "First, and as always, we will begin with the Sorting!"

Professor McGonagall then came through the with the pack of terrified looking first years.

"Adkins, Brian," she read off of her parchment. A short thin boy who had particularly large front teeth walked up. He looked terrified.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The table next to Slytherin began to cheer for Brian as he got off the stool and sat down. The sorting took longer than usual, there were more first years than last year, but finally, Sarah Zates became a Slytherin.

"Before we begin our feast, I have a few announcements. First, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kramer." A woman who looked about thirty stood up next to Professor Snape. She had brown shoulder length hair, and from what the group could tell, bright blue eyes. She took a short bow, and sat back down. "Second, The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students, unless given permission and accompanied by a teacher. Thirdly, trips to Hogsmeade have been doubled, and now visits will be every other Saturday, beginning on the first of September. Finally, an Activities Club has been suggested by Professor Kramer. Any students third year and above students are welcome to sign up to help with organizing activities for all Hogwarts students. Posters have been posted outside of the Great Hall. Enjoy the food!"

With his final words, the golden plates in the center of the tables filled up with food, pitchers of drinks magically appeared.

... ............

"Is she still asleep?"

"I don't know."

"Wake her up!"

"I'm not going to wake her up! You do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine, I'll do it. Dyani! Dyani! Dyani, wake up!"

Dyani woke to Raven shaking her and Kathrin standing next to her, both were in their pajamas and their hair was a mess. The past few months had gone by very quickly. It was now a week before Christmas on a Saturday.

"Could you two be any louder?" Dyani said sleepily. "It's a Saturday for Pete's sake."

"Yeah, it's Saturday. Does anything about a Saturday ring a bell?" asked Raven.  
"Yeah, I get to sleep in," she said, standing up.

"It's a Hogsmeade trip. God sometimes I swear," said Kathrin.

"Hey, you aren't any better," said Raven.

Dyani got up and walked with her friends out into the Slytherin Common Room. Jett, Elijah, and Draco were there, still in their pajamas as well. Jett was kicking Elijah's butt at Wizards Chess, and Draco was laughing as Jett's queen beheaded Elijah's pawn.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Kathrin, sitting down next to Draco.

"Went to get us some food. We're gonna be eating breakfast in here this morning," said Draco.

"I thought we were going to meet Devi?" asked Dyani.

"She popped on WIM this morning, said something about meeting someone else for breakfast. She wouldn't tell me who," said Draco.

"Oh, ok."

"WIM?" asked Elijah. "What's that?"

"It's a Weasley product," said Kathrin.

"Speaking of the Weasley's, we should stop by their shop while we're in Hogsmeade today," said Raven.

Crabbe and Goyle came walking in with two platters of breakfast food each. They set them on the table that was between two couches and the group dug in. They had brought eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and orange juice.

"I don't see why my cousin's so worked up about the house elves working in the kitchens, this food rocks!" said Raven.

"Stupid Mudblood. She's really trying to _save_ them?" Draco asked, with a mouth full of pancake.

"She doesn't understand that they like it. Don't ask."

The group ate their breakfast, got dressed and headed out to the courtyard to wait for the rest of the students and teachers going to Hogsmeade.

Jett began to entertain the girls by changing his hair color. First, he changed it to blue, then red, and then to make them laugh, purple and then pink.

"What's your natural hair color, though?" asked Raven.

"Uh... I think it's brown... I don't really remember anymore," he said, changing it back to the acid green color it was this morning.

"Oh, there's Devi!" said Kathrin, pointing to a girl in the distance walking towards the group. "She's not alone, though. Who is that?"

"I don't know," said Dyani.

"I think it's--- I think it's Ron!!" said Raven. "Oh, that's so cute!"

"AHA!!! THAT'S WHO SHE WAS MEETING!!" said Draco.

"Hey guys," said Devi, as she finally came up to the group. "Uh, I hope you don't mind if I bring Ron along?"

"No, Elijah has to drag along his girlfriend, so nothing else could be worse. Here they come now," said Dyani, pointing to Elijah, who was walking over to them holding a girls hand.

"Hey, this is Marissa," he said.

"Hi!" said Marissa.

"Hi," said Dyani. "Oh, there's Professor McGonagall. We should get over there."

The group walked over to the large number of people forming in front of the professor. Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Where to first?" asked Raven.

"Shall we go see Fred and George?" said Kathrin.

"Fine with me. Lead the way."

Kathrin looked around.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" asked Dyani.

"Uh... no, not really," she answered.

"I know where it is," said Ron, as he started to lead the way to Fred and George's joke shop. A couple minutes later, they were standing in the middle of the brightly colored room. The twin's products lined the walls and filled the counters.

"They've been busy this summer," said Kathrin. "I don't remember them having this many ideas.

"Some of them are Zonko's products, but most of them are their own creations."

Draco picked up a piece of parchment out of a box that said WIM. He handed it to Elijah. "This is WIM," he said.

"What's it stand for?" he asked.

"It stands for---"

"Wizard Instant Messenger," said Fred. He was standing behind the counter that the box was sitting on. "Two Galleons a piece. How are we all this fine day?"

"Uh... good, I guess," said Elijah.

"Hey Fred!" said Kathrin, walking over to Draco and Elijah.

"Oh, hey Kathrin. I've got something for you. Hang on a sec," said Fred. He then walked through a door at the back of the room. He came back with what looked like a can of hairspray. He handed it to Kathrin.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Weasley's Extra Strength Unhairspray. Just spray it on-"

"And it'll make your target balder than the palms of your hands," said George, coming in from the same door that Fred had brought the unhairspray from.

"Awesome!!" said Jett. "You could use it on Cristina!"

"Who's Cristina?" asked Draco.

"Captain Commando."

"Oh... her."

"How much?" asked Kathrin.

"It's not for sale-" said Fred.

"Yet-" continued George

"But you can keep that can-"

"On the house."

"Think of it as a-"

"A Christmas present," they finished together.

"Oh, cool. Thanks! You guys rock!" thanked Kathrin. "Umm, what about your shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Thanks for reminding me about that- you see, I'm currently on my lunch break," said George. "Which reminds me, I have a few minutes to eat lunch before it's over."

CRACK! George disappeared in front of them.

The group picked up a couple more Weasley products, said their good-bye's to Fred and George, and headed back into the center of Hogsmeade.

"You're not really gonna _use_ that with them, are you, Elijah?" Marissa asked him.

"Well, yeah. It's funny," he answered. "Besides it could always be fixed."

"But it'll hurt her feelings."

"Since when did she care about other people than herself?" Dyani asked Devi, Raven and Kathrin.

"It's just a joke, Marissa," said Devi. "and besides, Elijah's right, you can fix it."

They walked around for another hour, stopping in shops and buying stuff.

"I'm hungry," complained Goyle.

"Ooooo..." said Crabbe. "I smell barbeque."

"I don't smell anything," said Draco.

"I smell it too!" said Goyle.

"I still don't smell anything!"

"Trust us on this one," said Crabbe. He started to lead the group over to a new area in Hogsmeade. It was sort of like an outdoor restauraunt... there were picnic tables filled with Hogwarts students. "Out door barbeque! Please can we eat here? Please?!"

"Oh, fine," said Draco. "It does smell good."

The group got their food and sat down at one of the picnic tables. Once they had finished eating, they decided to go for a walk the outskirts of Hogsmeade, over to the Shrieking Shack. Around three thirty, the group walked back to the town, and waited for the rest of the Hogwarts students and teachers. They then went back to school.

"Well, it's four o clock, and dinner is at six... what do we do in the meantime?" said Dyani.

"Let's go make snowmen in the courtyard," said Raven. "We haven't made any yet this year."

"Ok, sounds fun. Anyone else wanna come?"

"We can't," said Marissa. Elijah rolled his eyes, which she didn't notice. "We're meeting some friends in the library." She started to walk off.

"I don't want to go have tea with Hermione and Harry. She doesn't understand that I don't like them," said Elijah, and then went off to catch up to Marissa.

"I've got presents to wrap, but I'll come back out when I'm done," said Jett, "See you later." He left.

"I'm all up for makin' snowmen," said Kathrin.

"Same here," said Devi. "What about you, Ron?"

"Yeah. Staying is loads better than tea with Hermione and Harry. I feel really bad for Elijah. He hates those things."

"We're going to the kitchens. The house elves said they'd give us free cupcakes if we helped with dishes," said Crabbe. Him and Goyle walked off.

"I guess, I'll stay," said Draco. The group walked to the courtyard, and found an area that no one had made any snowmen in yet, and began to make a very crude looking snowman.

"Dyani! You're supposed to be helping us with this one, not making your own!" said Draco, noticing that she was putting a head on her own snowman.

"This one's special. I'm going to destroy it when I'm done," she said as she stuck twigs in the head.

"What's it supposed to be? An electrocuted snowman?" asked Kathrin.

"No, Its Hermione!" she said, as she picked up two rather large leaves and stuck them to it. "Those are her front teeth."

"Oh, hey, I got an idea!" Kathrin then began to make her own snowman, all though it's head was bigger than it's bottom, being propped up with sticks. She grabbed a handful of pebbles and put glasses and a lightning bolt on it's forehead. "Hehehe. It's Harry!" SMACK! "Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Dyani had thrown a snowball at her.

"Sorry, I missed my snowperson."

"Uh huh, sure!" Kathrin then threw a snowball back at Dyani, who ducked. The snowball ended up hitting Ron in the back of the head.

Jett had come back out and, realizing what had happened, kept his distance, waiting for someone to declare war against the others.

"Hey!" Ron picked up a snowball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!" yelled Kathrin, who threw one at Jett.

Their snowball fight lasted for a good half an hour. By the first five minutes, two teams had formed and both were hiding behind forts. Someone would hit the occasional passerby (Draco had managed to hit Professor Kramer, who threw one back and hit him in the head, and Ron had hit a passing Ravenclaw, who flipped him off).

Finally the war ended and the group decided to go back to making snowmen. They had totally destroyed Snow-Harry and Snow-Hermione, by taking snow off of them to make their snowmen. Kathrin had made a tiger, it was missing ears, and she couldn't get the tail to stay on. Jett had made the lead guitarist from the Weird Sisters (his guitar kept collapsing, taking his arm with it), and the others had just made regular old snowmen.

Kathrin was trying to make ears, when Pansy strolled up.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" she said, pointing to Kathrin's tiger in disgust.

"Why do you care?" said Kathrin.

"Pansy, leave us alone," said Draco. Pansy looked at him, mouth gaping.

"You might want to shut your mouth before you catch a wild Doxy," said Jett.

"Draco, I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. The new season starts after the holidays and all the team has to be present when we hold the tryouts. Which means my dinner will be cut short. I don't care if you try out though, let's see, we're missing, a Chaser, and—Kathrin, do you know what other spots are open?"

"I think that's it, actually. Right Raven?"

Raven was the Keeper, and new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. "Yeah, just a Chaser."

"Well, maybe I will try out, and I'll be the best on the team!" said Pansy, with her nose in the air.

"Shoo," said Draco, moving his hands like he was getting rid of a fly. Pansy walked off, her back to the group.

"Oh," said Kathrin. She picked up a snowball and chucked it at the back of Pansy's head. "I've always wanted to do that." Everyone laughed.


	6. The Hogwarts Activities Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... if I did, I frankly wouldn't be writing these stories... I'd be doing what JK Rowling is doing at the moment.

Thanks: to people who helped, and supported!

Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Activities Club

"I hope we're not late..." said Raven.

It was the last day of classes before the holidays and Raven, Dyani, Devi, Kathrin, and Dyani's cousin, Elle Malfoy (also in her sixth year) were running down the corridor that led to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. There were no other students in the halls and they were worried that they'd be late. Of course, they had been late before, but if they were late one more time, they wouldn't be allowed to participate in the Activities Club. Their first meeting was after classes ended for the day.

The four girls came rushing into the class room. Once they had sat down, the bell rang throughout the school.

"Made it," Kathrin leaned over and said to Dyani.

"Yes, Miss Potter, made it, but just barely," said Professor Kramer from the front. "Lucky thing too, or I wouldn't be seeing you after school."

"Actually, Professor, you'd be seeing us anyways," said Kathrin. "Being late today would have meant all five of us get detentions."

"Yes, yes, I guess it does. Anyways, as I see no empty seats, on to today's lesson!" she waved her wand and the chalk in front of the chalk board began to write:

Erklings and How to Prevent Them

Notes on Erklings:

Ministry of Magic Classification: _XXXX_

The Erkling is an elfish creature which originated in the Black Forest in Germany

They are three feet high on average with pointed face

Has a high-pitched cackle that is particularly entrancing to children, whom it will attempt to lure away from their guardians and eat

Strict controls by the Germany Ministry of Magic have reduced Erkling killings dramatically over the last few centuries and the last known Erkling attack, upon the six-year-old wizard Bruno Schmidt, resulted in the death of the Erkling when Master Schmidt hit it very hard over the head with his father's collapsible cauldron.

"Please copy the notes down, and then we can continue," she said.

The rest of the lesson droned on, finally ending just before she had time to bring out an actual living Erkling. The next lesson, would actually teach them how to prevent the Erklings.

Later that night, Dyani, Kathrin, Raven, Devi, and Elle (the boys wanted no part in what they thought would end up being a scrapbook club) were back in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, conversing amongst themselves while waiting for Professor Kramer to start the first meeting of the Hogwarts Activities Club.

"Ok, first things first," said Professor Kramer, just then entering the classroom from her office, "we need to elect a President, Vice President, and Secretary. Would any one like to offer their services for President?" A girl in the front's hand shot abruptly into the air. "Hermione," she said, flicking her wrist and the chalk began to write on the board again. "Anyone else?"

"I'd like to run," said a snobby voice a few seats to the right of Hermione.

"Miss Parkinson."

"Ick, I don't want that _thing_ to be the president of the club," Kathrin said quietly to her friends with a disgusted look on her face.

"Which one? The Mudblood or the pansy?" said Dyani.

"Pansy. She'll kill the whole thing."

"So, why don't you run?" said Devi. "You could take her down, both of 'em"

"Yeah, why don't you run?" said Raven.

"I don't want to actually _run_," she said, "I just don't want Pansy to be running this shindig."

"We could always make her run," said Dyani, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Fine, I'll run," said Kathrin, putting her hand in the air.

"Miss Potter. Ok, 3 people for each category. Now, Vice President?" said the professor. After three people had been picked to run for each position, Professor Kramer tapped her wand on a pile of parchment and passed them out. "Vote for only _one_ person, please." She waited 10 minutes, collected the papers, tapped her wand on the pile again, and then said: "The Secretary of the Hogwarts Activities Club is Hannah Abbot, the Vice President is Cristina Lockhart, and our President, its very close, is Kathrin Potter, who was two votes ahead of Miss Parkinson, and one vote ahead of Miss Granger."

Kathrin glanced at Pansy, who had turned completely around to give Kathrin the dirtiest look ever.  
"You know, if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now," said Elle.

"Who cares! I won!" said Kathrin, excitedly.

"Ok, the next thing on our agenda, is going to take up the rest of our two hours tonight. Planning this year's Valentine's Dance. Some of the other teachers have already decided on a theme, so that part is out of the way. I personally find the theme not really being a theme, but more of a title the teachers thought up: Valentine Enchantment. The dance is going to be held on Valentine's day, in the West Garden. This gives us I little under a month and a half to plan and prepare for it. We'll spend this meeting doing these three things (the chalk began to write again):

Music/Entertainment

Menu

&

Advertisement

"I'm going to divide you into groups." She then walked around the room and assigned groups to go to. Dyani, Kathrin, Raven, Devi, and Elle were all put on entertainment, however, they were stuck with both Hermione and Pansy.

"I hear you five have a band," said Hermione. "It would be much more efficient and less costing if you could play."

"No one wants to listen to their garbage, Granger," said Pansy.

"It's not garbage! Its rock... ish I guess," said Dyani.

"Well, even if we do play, Granger, I do not want to play the _whole_ dance," said Devi. "I want to have fun too."

"Well, we could get alternative entertainment for when we aren't playing," said Kathrin.

"Like another band or something?" said Raven.

"Well, yeah I guess. That, maybe we could splurge a little on," said Hermione.

"What kind of word is 'splurge?'" said Dyani.

"It's a Muggle word meaning spend more money on."

"Really odd sounding if you ask me."

"Oh, what about the Weird Sisters? They played at the Yule ball a couple years ago, how 'bout them?" said Devi.

"Oh, yeah!"

"How are you expecting that we are going to be able to keep everyone around after your scummy band plays?" said Pansy.

"It's not 'scummy.' And besides, it's not like _you're_ talented at anything," said Raven.

"I can ride a broom perfectly!"

"Yeah, that's why you fell off three times at tryouts," said Dyani, who had tried out for the team, despite her father telling her not to, and was now a Chaser for Slytherin.

"The only thing she's talented at is being a prude," said Kathrin.

"I think we should have our band play, and the Weird Sisters, and then maybe like a DJ or something for when neither of the bands want to play," said Elle, quickly changing the subject.

"That'll work," said Hermione.

"What is your band's name anyways?" asked Pansy, more snobbishly than her usual tone.

"The Psychotic Pineapples, why do you ask?" said Devi.

"Stupid name for a stupid band," she said standing up. "Well, I've got to cut this meeting short, I'm leaving for the holiday's tomorrow morning, and I don't want to be too tired."

"It's only eight o clock!" said Kathrin.

"Yes well, beautiful people go to sleep early, you obviously aren't one of those people," she said and then turned around and walked away.

"God, I swear, she's lucky she's not staying for the holidays."

"She's still asleep?" said Raven.

"God she's a heavy sleeper," said Elle.

"How could she not have heard that?" Dyani said

"How am I supposed to know?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" said Kathrin, as she sat up.

"The fact that you could sleep through Elijah falling into the Christmas tree in the Common Room," said Dyani.

"He fell into the Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, he was trying to find anymore of his presents... he tripped over some first year's present and fell into the tree," said Raven.

"Where's Elle?"

"In the common room with the guys."

"Well, not all of them," said Dyani.

"Well, what do you expect if Crabbe and Goyle leave for the holidays?!" said Raven.

"Hehe... We'll let you get dressed, then you gotta come down for presents, everyone's been waiting for you."

The two left so Kathrin could get dressed and minuets later, Draco, Elijah, Kathrin, Elle, Raven, and Dyani were sitting in the common room opening presents. Everyone enjoyed their gifts to each other. When all the gifts were open, the group went to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

The Great Hall looked spectacular. Christmas wreaths and Christmas trees lined the walls and instead of there being the four big tables, it looked as though someone had cut them all in half, making eight tables half as big as normal. The group sat down at the table farthest away from the teacher's table and enjoyed a big breakfast.

"Well, I don't think I'll be hungry again for a couple more days," said Kathrin.

"Oh, I highly doubt you won't be complaining about your hunger by the time lunch rolls around," said Dyani.

"So, what are we supposed to do today?" said Raven.

"I don't know... what is there to do in a big empty castle with lots of hidden passageways in the middle of some unknown region while it's snowing outside?" said Dyani.

"We could go looking for the secret passageways," said Jett.

"Harry knows where they all are, I could go get his map and-"

"And how are you supposed to get Harry's map when it's in his dormitory in the _Gryffindor_ Tower?" said Elle, cutting short what Kathrin was saying.

"Aha, but that's why we make friends with the Gryffindors!" said Kathrin, pointing to Devi.

"Don't drag me into this!" said Devi.

"Why don't we just look for 'em or something? I mean, it's not like we can get lost, is it?" said Dyani.

"I got lost on my first day here," said Elijah.

"Yeah, well you're- well, you," said Draco.

"Let's just wander around the castle until we find something to do," said Raven.

The group decided to do just this.


	7. The Chamber of the Cerfs

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did however... to quote Dom Monaghan: "She's richer than the queen. She wrote 5 books....How did that happen?"

Umm... I was reading my story on FanFiction, and realized that when I changed a big part of the story, I kinda forgot to change some of the words talking about griffins... yeah... so I changed it, and have replaced the obsolete chapter with this one!

Enjoy! R&R puhleeze!

Chapter 7: The Chamber of the Cerfs

Jett, Draco, Elijah, Dyani, Raven, Devi, Elle, and Kathrin started walking down the Great Hall and immediately ran into Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Marissa.

"Oh, joy—our favorite people," said Dyani.

Devi glared at her.

"Of course, Ron's ok---it's just the other three and---"

"Hi!!" said Marissa, sounding noticeably fake. "What are you guys doing today?"

"None of your business," said Draco.

"Is it a crime to ask?!" said Harry.

"No, but for her—yeah, yeah it is."

"Kat, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Whatever," said Kathrin and she walked to the other side of the hall with Harry.

"Well Elijah, what are we doing today?" asked Marissa in that fake tone again.

"What do you mean _we_?" he asked. "Just 'cause you're my girlfriend doesn't mean we hafta be together at every waking moment of everyday. Besides, we're having tea with Harry and Hermione tomorrow and I said I'd take you early. Today, however, I'm hanging out with my friends--- without you."

Harry and Kathrin had come back and the Gryffindors left. Marissa looked heartbroken that she couldn't spend yet another day with Elijah, but left anyways.

"What did Harry want?" asked Draco.

"He wanted to know if I had seen his map- then the usual stay away from you three," she answered, pointing to Dyani, Draco, and Elle.

"_Have_ you seen his map?" asked Raven, suspiciously.

"Of course I have. It's under my bed... I just remembered about it _after_ I told him no."

"Maybe we should get it, you know, so we don't end up getting lost or caught," said Elijah.

"Ok, fine. I'll go get it," she said and then took off in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons.

"I'm tired," said Dyani about an hour later. "Tired, hungry and me feet hurt too."

"We know that—you've been complaining about it for about five minutes now. Would you shut it?!" said Draco. Dyani just glared at her twin.

"Where does this lead, Kat?" said Raven, standing in front of a wooden door with gold trim.

Kathrin looked at the map. "Uh... the Room of Perspire-ment."

"Gimme that," Raven answered back, taking the map from Kathrin. "It's the Room of Requirement." She handed the map back to her friend.

"I'm going in- maybe I can find food," said Dyani. Sure enough, she pushed open the door and inside was a table full of snacks and sweets and plush beanbags to rest on. "Oh, please—can we stay for a rest?"

"Why should we?" asked Draco. "I mean, it's not like the rest of us are tired or hungry."

"Actually, now that you mention it," started Jett.

"Oh, fine."

The group relaxed in the Room of Requirement for an hour, chatting and eating. Despite the noise, Dyani still fell asleep for half an hour. Everyone decided to continue their walk about the Hogwarts Castle. They were now in a corridor on the seventh floor that none of them had been in before. They got to the end of the hall and came upon a door.

"Where does it lead Kathrin?" asked Devi.

"I don't know," she replied, looking confused, "this whole corridor isn't even on the map."

"It's probably Unplottable then--or it was never discovered by the map makers," said Jett.

"Should we go through?" asked Elle.

"Hell yeah!" Dyani and Jett, which surprised her, as it was usually her and Draco who said the same thing at the same time."

"Jett opened the door. "Ladies first."

Dyani, Kathrin, Devi, Raven, and Elle walked in first, and the boys followed. Inside, was a round chamber that had thirteen different doors in it, including the one they had just walked through.

Elijah walked to the door closest to him and opened it to find a spiral staircase. He tried to walk up it, but ended up smacking into a solid wall. "OW!!" he said. "That hurt." He walked away from the door holding his nose.

"Maybe one of them actually leads to a room," said Raven. Se walked to the door next to the one Elijah had tried to open, opened it, and stuck out her hand. "This isn't it."

Everyone else began to try the different doors.

"Here it is!" said Devi, who was now walking up a spiral stone staircase.

The rest of the group followed Devi and went up the stairs, which twisted up and up to the top of what felt like a tower. Here, there was another room. It had several windows, showing the late afternoon sky. There were bookshelves full of books, very comfortable looking armchairs and a long sofa sitting by the burning fire, and even a keg full of butterbeer. Towards the back of the room were two more doors.

Dyani ran over to one, opened it and found an empty room. She shut the door, and moved on to the door next to it. It was locked.

"Well, so much for these two rooms. That one's empty and that one's locked," she said and began to join her friends by the fire.

"Didja lose your memory or something?!" asked Draco before Dyani could walk away from the locked door.

"No... no, I don't think so, why?"

"You're a witch you moron!"

"I am? Oh yeah! I am! Umm... oh, yes—_Alohamora_!" The door remained locked. "Oh well." She plopped down on the sofa next to her brother, who had his hand over his face in that "oh my god" kind of pose.

"Hey, guys- check this out!" said Kathrin from the arm chair on Draco's right. She was holding the map. "The room just appeared on the map- it wants us to name it!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!!" said Elijah from one of the bookshelves. "The Chamber of Secrets!!!"

Elle stared at him in disbelief.

"That already exists- you twit," said Devi.

"Oh... yeah..." he said and went back to the bookshelf, looking disappointed.

"Umm... what about---no... not that," said Raven.

"Oh, hey, what about the Chamber of the Cerfs?" said Jett.

"Why that?" asked Elle.

"There's a deer on that door," he said, pointing to the door that was locked.

"What about the Cevreuil's Chamber? I think it sounds better," said Dyani.

"Yeah, well you're none to good at thinking, are you?" said Draco. "But, it's not bad."

" Cevreuil's Chamber it is," said Elle.

"Grood," said Kathrin as she scribbled it down on the map. The two rooms going off of the one they were sitting in appeared on the map as well. "Apparently, That room-" she poited to the door of the empty room "- is another room of retirement."

"Requirement," said Draco.

"Whatever."

"Well then how come I opened it and it was empty?" asked Dyani.

"You weren't looking for anything it could provide," said Jett.

"What's in the room I couldn't open then?"

"It doesn't say," said Kathrin.

Elijah looked at his watch. "Uh- dinner's in half an hour."

"Let's go then."

The group walked out of the two chambers and into the hall. When they got to the end of the hall, you could see perfectly all the way down to the door.

"I think this should be our like kind of hide-out or something," said Elle.

"Good thinking," Draco took out his wand. "_Obtegere_!" A brick wall appeared where the entrance to the entire hall was. "That'll keep people out. Only the eight of us know it's here, so we'll be able to walk through the brick wall into the hallway. Other people, like Potter, or the Mudblood will just run into a solid wall unless one of us tells them it's here."

The group then headed down to dinner.


	8. Friday Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... no witty remark about it this time. The song used in this chapter was actually written by me and Kaitlin.

Chapter 8: Friday Fun

"CRAP!!" said Dyani. It was a week before the Valentines dance and the Psychotic Pineapples were in the Chamber of the Cerf's Room of Requirement (now known as the practice room) practicing.

"What?" said Kathrin, who had stopped singing.

The other three band members stopped as well.

"I broke another drumstick," she replied, holding up a drumstick. The top half was barely hanging on, much like Nearly Headless Nick's head.

"That's the sixth one you've broken today!" said Elle.

"God, Dyani. We've only been practicing for an hour," said Raven. "Speaking of which, let's take a break." She then put down the bright orange bass guitar that the room had provided.

Dyani threw the drumstick into the pile of other snapped drumsticks that was growing in the corner of the room. She moved her stool over to where her band mates were, grabbed a piece of chicken off of the table and looked at Kathrin.

"What?" said Kathrin, as she reached for a sandwich.

"So- what was your answer to Draco?"

"How in the hell did you know he asked me to the dance?!" asked Kathrin, looking rather shocked.

"It's a twin thing- when he or I get really nervous about something, the one who's nervous share's their dreams with the other. He was dreaming about you a lot last night, so I figured he was going to ask you to the dance."

"Well, Kathrin? What did you say?" asked Elle, looking excited about the whole idea of her cousin and best friend dating.

"Of course I said yes, you guys know how much I like him," Kathrin replied. "Now- about that dream thing—do you think Harry and I have it too?"

"It depends—we didn't used to share dreams until our dad went to Azkaban, then we became really close."

"If he went there, when did he come back?"

"Two weeks before term started. But anyways- how close are you and Harry?"

"Oh—not very. See—you and Draco _live_ together. Besides, Harry gets on my nerves a lot."

"Well then, you probably don't share dreams—you have to be really close apparently." Dyani grabbed a broken drumstick out of the pile and shook it. "Draco's gonna be dreaming about playing in a concert being surrounded by hearts and pineapples tonight—that I can assure you."

All of the Pineapples laughed.

Three hours and 7 more drumsticks later, they were finally done practicing.

It was the day before the Valentines Dance and all five Pineapples had been excused from classes for the entire day. They were once again in the Practice Room practicing for their performance—only they weren't practicing. They were eating breakfast and chatting at the moment.

The teachers had been pestering them, wanting to know where they had been practicing. The girls would merely reply with "secret." They had even sent Filch to follow them—only for him to watch them walk through the solid brick wall. Filch then brought this back to the teachers and—of course—they believed him and dropped the issue.

"So—" Raven began, "Dyani—who're you going to the dance with?"

"I've already told you, I'm not telling," she replied.

"I bet Draco knows," Kathrin said, "you know—the whole twin dream thing."

"Not possible—I wasn't nervous about it, it's guys ask the girls, remember. But, he does know—and he swore not to tell anyone."

"How does he know and not us?!" said Devi, who had moved from eating toast to tuning her bright orange guitar. "Tell us!!"

"If I told you, it'd kill the whole surprise," she answered and smiled like Draco does.

"Stop smiling like that!!" said Kathrin. "You look to much like Draco when you do—it's creeping me out!"

"Uh Kat—I can't really help that—you see there's this thing, it's called being twins."

"You aren't completely identical."

"Almost. My hair is darker and so are my eyes... not to mention I look like a girl and not like a boy."

"well, we'd better get started—I think we should practice till lunch, then go to the great hall and eat. They we have to come back and take the equipment to the stage in the North Garden for the dance tomorrow," said Devi.

"Oooo... can we play a funner song—I know we wont play it at the concert but—please, can we?" pleaded Dyani.

"What song?" asked Raven, who had picked up the bass once more.

Dyani looked at Kathrin and they both instantly said at once: "BILLY LOVES CHUCK!!!!!!"

"Oh, God," said Devi as she rolled her eyes. "Fine—but I'm not singing it."

"You don't sing anyways," said Dyani as she plopped down behind the yellow and orange drum kit.

"Oh yes- it's the only song _you_ actually _sing_ in. Hehehe."

"It's also the only song that only Kathrin and I wrote."

"Which is exactly why there's only one," said Elle, who had her yellow guitar in her hands.

"It's a grood song!" said Kathrin as she picked up her green guitar.

"How come your guitar gets to be green?" asked Raven.

"Lead singer—top of the pineapple—duh!"

"Sure... Dyani, start it off please, so we can move on to other songs," said Devi.

Dyani then started off a song that had an awesome beat—but when it came to the lyrics, some people—other than close friends—would wonder what the hell they were singing about. And then came the chorus:  
_(Dyani is saying 'chickum' over and over in the background_)

_Billy loves Chuck_

_Billy loves Chuck_

_Chuck loves Billy and_

_Billy loves Chuck (end chickum's)_

_(Kathrin and Dyani together)BILL—Y LO—VES CHUCK!!!!!!!_

Before the song was completely over, all five girls were laughing hysterically and could barely use their instruments. They continued to "rock-out" ((lool... I feel like I'm saying "Wud up dawg?" or "schizzle muh nizzle" lool)) until they heard the bell ring signaling lunch time for all of the Hogwarts students.

The girls met up with Jett, Draco, Elijah, Crabbe, and Goyle in front of the Great Hall. They were just about to head inside when—none other than Pansy Parkinson strolled up with her posse of overly bubbly idiots.

"Oh! Hi Draco!!" she said—rather loudly.

Draco stared at her.

"Do you have anything to ask me?"

"N—" Kathrin was cut off by Draco.

"Yes, actually, I do—could you and your pals move? You're holding up traffic and—well—you see—Crabbe and Goyle are going to starve if we don't get them inside. And well—"

Pansy and her followers stormed off and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Nice one!" said Dyani.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting out of having to tell Pansy that you're going with Kathrin—brilliant!"

"How—where—Kathrin? Did you tell her?" Draco asked, looking puzzled.

"No. I kept my promise," she responded.

"You shouldn't have been so nervous about asking her—you're dream a week ago was waay far-fetched. I highly doubt she would have jumped off—"

"—Shh!! I don't want the whole world knowing that dream!" Draco cut her off.

Dyani giggled and said something about blackmail.

The group went and ate lunch, then the boys departed for Potions and the girls went to get their stuff. They set up for their performance and finished helping the rest of the decorating committee decorate for the dance. Kathrin preferred to play practical jokes on Pansy as she tried to set the tables. Things like tipping chairs over, squishing the napkins, and as the girls departed for their dorms, Dyani could hear Kathrin mutter "_Funundus_" under her breath as Pansy went one way and the rest of the girls went the other.

"Can't wait to see the look on Pansy's face when she looks in the mirror tomorrow," said Kathrin before clicking off the light by her bed.


	9. Valentine Enchantment

**Yet Another Disclaimer for yet Another Chapter:** I don't own Harry Potter... and Ashlee Simpson owns the song (not my favourite singer, but the lyrics worked exceptionally well ).

**Notes:** This chapter has parts, and it is quite long. Chapter 8 was dedicated to Kacie 'cause I know it'll make her mad. Lastly, the song used in this story was not written by me (or Kathrin's character). I did, however, change some lyrics so that it fits the story better). The spell used to read Dyani's mind doesn't have anything to do with conversing with it as far as I know, but it fit as best as I could make it.

Chapter 9: Valentines Enchantment

_Part One: New Songs, New Looks_

Dyani, Raven, Elle, and Devi were sitting in the practice room waiting for Kathrin. The Room of Requirement had shown up with another set of instruments so they would be able to practice before their performance.

"Where is she?" asked Elle, as she looked at her watch. It was eight in the morning and the girls had to get ready for the ball at three if they wanted to look some-what presentable before punking-out for their performance.

"She said something about a new song or something," said Dyani, drinking her orange juice.

"We can't learn a new song the day of the dance!" said Devi.

"Well then you're going to have to try," Kathrin said as she walked through the door.

"It's about time you got here," said Raven. "We've only been waiting for an hour."

"Well, it takes a half an hour to get from the dungeons to the seventh freaking floor, and I had to finish putting the final touches on the music for the song I wrote."

"Lemme see the lyrics," said Dyani, putting down her bottle of orange juice. Kathrin handed them to her and the other three girls began reading over Dyani's shoulder. "Wow, Kat. This is really deep."

"Yeah, well it speaks the truth, that's all that matters."

"I really think we should play it tonight," said Raven.

"Well, we better get to practicing it," said Elle, as she picked up her guitar.

"Where the _hell_ is Kathrin?" asked Dyani.

"She said she wanted to cut her hair before she came and got ready," said Elle, from inside a bathroom stall.

It was three thirty and four out of five of the girls were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to get ready for the Valentine's Enchantment Ball. Elle was in the only stall that Myrtle hadn't flooded (she was disappointed that she didn't have a date for the ball—seeing as she is dead). Raven was getting her stage out-fit ready to change into before their performance, Devi was brushing her hair, and Dyani was leaning up against the wall where the door was, filing her jet-black nails.

"Well, how do I look?" Elle came walking out of the stall wearing a soft pink ball gown.

"Not bad for Muggle clothing," said Dyani. Professor Kramer, who was in charge of most activity choices, had decided, being a Muggle lover, that the dance-goers would be dressed in Muggle dress wear—meaning the guys would have to wear tuxedos and the girls, ball gowns.

"I like it, it's better than the dress robes."

"My turn, then." Dyani grabbed her black school bag and walked into the stall that Elle had just come out of.

The door opened and Kathrin walked in, green school bag in hand. "Well, what'dya think?" Her hair was still the same color—fire engine red—but it was slightly shorter, and flipped out.

"Why am I always the last to see things?!" said Dyani from inside the stall.

The girls laughed. Another ten minutes went by, the other four going about their own business. Dyani finally came out of the stall wearing a deep maroon strapless ball gown.

"Mark this day in history guys—I'm wearing a dress," she said.

"Yeah, but you're still wearing your converse," said Devi. As she stepped into the stall, she flicked her wand and Dyani's black converse turned into black stiletto heels—making Dyani stumble over to the sink.

When all the girls were dressed, they decided to do their hair and face.

"I think I'm gonna leave my hair down," said Dyani.

"Oh, hey, you know what would look cool?" said Devi.

"What?"

"We dye your hair loads lighter— as light as Draco's hair—and put little ringlets in it on top of the straight hair."

"Oh, hey, that would look cool." Dyani whipped out her wand and waved it. Almost instantly, her hair was no longer a dirty, dark blonde color- it was platinum blonde. "That's a little too bright." Instantly, her hair had light brown highlights. "You know what else would be cool?" She flicked her wand again and the ends of her hair turned red. "Awesome. My mum taught me that—that and a load of yoga crap."

"Well, I'm ready," said Raven. Her dress was navy blue, and strapless.

"Same here. I like my dress," said Devi, swishing the skirt around playfully. Her dress was orangey, but not too orange, and had a collar, but remained sleeveless.

"I painted my nails yesterday, and now I'm covering them up with these glove things," said Dyani as she pulled on the gloves that came up slightly past her elbows.

"You still have to change thirty minutes to the end of the ball—remember? You won't have your gloves on then," said Kathrin while strapping on her silverish heels. Her dress was a deep emerald green, which made her eyes stand out and accented her red hair.

"No one can see far enough to look at the drummer's nails anyways."

"Shall we go then?" asked Elle.

"I think we shall," said Kathrin.

The five girls walked out of the bathroom with their arms linked, holding their patched and pinned school bags for changing later. They walked towards the rear entrance to the North Garden. The decorations were marvelous. Sheer fabric had been put up going from one of the four posts to another, and all four posts had fabric running from them towards the middle of the dance floor. There were hundreds of tables around two edges of the area, on another side, a stage, and directly across from that, the North Garden.

_Part Two: Poor, Poor Marissa... wait, did I say Poor? I meant YAY!! SHE'S GONE!!!!_

"Look at the fairies!" said Dyani, pointing out to the actual garden part. All through the maze of rose bushes were soft glowing lights.

"Oh- girls you're here, good," said Professor Kramer.

"Umm... yeah," said Raven. "Where can we put our stuff?

"On the other side of the stage. That's all you need to do really. Students are being let in to the garden at promptly six fifteen—do you happen to have the current time?"

"Umm... six," said Elle, looking at the pink and silver watch she had on.

"Crap!"

The girls stared at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in awe. This was as close as they had seen one of them to cussing.

"Sorry, girls. Go, run along now—meet your dates. They should be in the Great Hall."

The girls quickly put their stuff behind the stage and went to the Great Hall.

"Speaking of dates—Dyani, who're you going with?" asked Kathrin.

"I'm not telling you," she answered.

"Ok—I see we're going to have to do this the hard way—I'm not very good at this, but here goes!" Kathrin said as she whipped out her wand. "_Legillimens_!"

Dyani all of a sudden could hear two voices inside her head.

_Who're you going to the dance with?_ Said the visitor's voice.

_Not telling._ She answered.

_Tell me, I can keep a secret._

_I don't care—I'm not telling._

_Not even to your friends?_

_It's supposed to be a surprise._

_What if they don't like surprises?_

_Too bad for them then._

_Tell me!_

_No!_

_TELL ME!!_

_FINE! I'll tell you! You're starting to annoy me. I'm going with—_

"Dyani, are you ok?" said a voice from behind her.

Anyone would ask this question- Dyani was gasping for air.

She turned around to find Jett.

"Damn!!" said Kathrin. "It cut me off just as I was about to find out!"

"Yeah- I'm fine," said Dyani.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're not feeling well—"

"I'm ok, really—Kat was trying to find out who I was going to the dance with... it must of tired me out a bit. I'm fine now, really."

"If you're sure. You look great by the way."

"Thanks," Dyani blushed.

"Oh, I wanted you to meet someone—is it ok if I steal her from you guys for a bit?" Jett asked Dyani's friends.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Raven.

"But—" started Kathrin.

"We don't need her at the moment," said Devi, trying to hint something at Kathrin.

"But we didn't find out—" Elle stepped on her foot. "—OW! What the hell was that for?!" Kathrin yelled.

"Potter, don't be a potty mouth!" said Snape from across the room.

"Kathrin—is it not obvious who Dyani's going to the ball with?" said Elle.

"Well—n-- OH! Now I get it!"

"God, sometimes you scare me," said Dyani.

Jett took Dyani's arm and led her over to a girl who was sitting with a friend. Her friend had a date; however, the girl had no one by her side.

"This is Rose, my sister," said Jett. The girl stood up. And shook Dyani's hand.

"Hi," she said, shyly.

"Hi, I'm Dyani. It's nice to meet you. Do you have a date to the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Goyle."

Dyani wondered why Goyle would be going to the dance with a younger person, and then realized that she must be talking about his younger brother.

"Oh, Dyani! Hi!" said the girl next to Rose. It was Cristina; she was sitting with her date. "Um, this is Owen."

The boy sitting next to her stood up.

"Owen Cauldwell," he said.

"Umm... hi," Dyani responded.

"We'd better get back to your friends," said Jett, looking behind them, "the rest of the guys have shown up."

The two walked back to the rest of the group. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in tuxes (Crabbe and Goyle looked like giant gorillas dressed up for a performance) and Elijah was tugging at the collar around his neck. Raven was standing next to Adrian, who was talking to one of his friends that Dyani had never seen before, and he was standing next to Elle. Kathrin and Draco were standing arm in arm—much like Dyani and Jett were at the moment—and Devi was no where to be found.

"Where'd Devi go?" asked Dyani.

"Ron came and said that Hermione and Harry wanted to see her. She'll be back—they're going to spend the evening with us," said Elijah.

"And where's Marissa?"

"We broke up. I got stuck with Millicent." He pointed to Pansy's group of friends behind him. "Apparently she's liked me for a long time."

"Ahh... I see. Who's Marissa going with?"

"I don't know. Last I saw her she started bawling on the spot."

"She's here by herself," said Devi. Her and Ron had just shown up.

"Serves her right."

"What did she do?" asked Kathrin.

"She tried to tell me I couldn't hang out with you guys anymore!"

"I always knew she should rot in hell," said Dyani.

_Part Three: Living in a Shadow_

The tables were set for four people each, so the group found an area by the stage where they could all be pretty close together. Dyani, Jett, Kathrin, and Draco sat at one table, Adrian, Raven, Elle, and Unknown (as Dyani had began referring to him by) sat at another, and Elijah, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle sat at another (Millicent didn't like the arrangements too well).

Professor Kramer got up from the teachers table and stepped onto the stage. Immediately, all of the students in the room looked up at her.

"Hello and welcome ((to , it's dot com! lool, j/k)) to the Valentine's Enchantment Ball. We'll be having entertainment by three different performers: The Weird Sisters, Lee Jordan, just to D.J., and our own, band of Hogwarts girls, The Psychotic Pineapples! (at this point, boys sitting with the Pineapples began clapping rather loudly). The Pineapples will be playing at seven and the Weird Sisters at seven thirty. The dance ends at ten, and Jordan will be playing requests and other music in between the bands. And now, Professor Dumbledore has a few words he'd like to say." Professor Kramer walked off the stage and Dumbledore got up.

"I'd just like to say that I am hungry and that the Weird Sisters are awesome man!"

(-record stopping sound- -Ashley's voice- That's what I wanted him to say, however, it isn't what he's going to say. –record rewinds-)

Professor Kramer walked off the stage and Dumbledore got up.

"To quote what I have said before, there is a time for speech making, and this is not it. Enjoy the food!"

He sat down, Jordan began to play, and the food appeared in front of the students.

Half an hour later, everyone was up dancing (aside from Marissa, Crabbe, and Goyle, and the other occasional person without a date). At 6:45, Jordan put out a call for the Pineapples to come get ready for their performance.

Backstage, the girls had totally punked out—ripped shirts and punker bracelets and all. There was a man backstage, who had on a shirt that said "W.S.P." Elle asked what it meant, and he responded with "Weird Sisters Pyrotechnics." He then told them that they would be getting show effects just as good as the Weird Sisters. This totally psyched out the girls.

"Ya ready?" he asked them.

Kathrin looked at her friends, who nodded. "Yeah," she said, rather nervously.

"Follow me." He led them to a stairwell that went down to a door. They went through the door to find a room. Inside the room were five x's in tape on the floor. He told each of them where to stand, and they did so. "When that light'" he pointed to a light that was currently red "-changes to green, make sure you're standing on the x. You're going to be lifted up into the stage."

"Awesome!!!" the girls said together.

"You'll then need to walk to your instruments, where you need to start playing quickly."

"Got it," said Kathrin.

"Good." He left.

"Are you nervous?" Dyani asked Raven, who was standing next to her.

"Nervous as hell," said Raven.

"Smae here."

The light turned yellow.

"I think that means we have a few sec-" started Elle.

The light turned green and they started going up.

They got on the stage and did as the man said.

Dyani counted the song off when she got the ready signal from her band mates and Kathrin started to play her guitar.

A few seconds later, Kathrin swung her guitar to her back, grabbed the microphone and started to sing:

"I was one year old

When my parents went away

I was stuck inside a broken life

I couldn't wish away

He was well known

He had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please

It used to be so hard being me"

Kathrin picked up her guitar again "Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me" (guitar down again)

"All the days collided

One less perfect than the next

I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best

Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize

That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening

There's so much more to me you haven't seen

"Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

Then I can finally be

Don't feel sorry-"

Kathrin played a solo (with just the basic drum beat behind her guitar) that lasted fifteen seconds, then put her guitar back down.

Kathrin began to whisper: "Mother, brother, father, brother, mother

Everything's cool now

Mother, brother, father, brother, mother

Everything's cool now

Oh, my life is good

I've got more than anyone should

Oh, my life is good

And the past in the past

She picked her guitar again and began to yell: "I was living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

I'm living in a new day

I'm living it for me

And now that I am wide awake

Then I can finally be

Don't feel sorry for me

Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

"Living in, living in, living in the shadow

Living in, living in, living in a new...... day"

As Kathrin finished the song with a single chord, the whole room filled with loud applause and yells. Kathrin and her band mates looked at each other in awe. They didn't think they'd be that good.

"Thanks, that means a lot to us," she said into the microphone. "That's "Shadow," a new song, we just learned and wrote today... practiced for quite a few hours to get it sounding that good too. Umm, I'm Kathrin Potter, on guitar, we have Devi Wood and Elle Malfoy, on bass, we have Raven Granger, and on drums, Dyani Malfoy.

"Ok, we're going to play a few more songs, some are our original works, some are covers ((a cover is when you play a song written and already recorded by someone else, in case you didn't know))."

The Psychotic Pineapples continued to play for the rest of their half hour.

After their half hour was up, the girls went back stage, freshened up, and changed back into their gowns. They fixed their hair back to the way it was before they played and drank some ice cold water before returning to the ball.

Later that night, around nine, Jett and Dyani decided to escape the craziness of dancing, yelling over the loud music and autographing napkins with lipstick and went for a walk in the garden. They reached the center of the maze, which was deserted, for everyone else was either lost in the maze, or begging Kathrin for an autograph. There was a fountain in the center, and Dyani and Jett sat down on the edge for a rest.

"You guys were awesome up there," he said to her.

"Thanks."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you wear a dress before."

"I hate them—and for good reason—it's freezing."

"Oh, here." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Do you think maybe after the dance—we could do more stuff together, you know, as like—"

"A couple?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Suddenly, out of the blue, he leaned in a kissed her. They ended up making out for the next five minutes, after which, they decided to head back to the dance before anyone noticed they had left. Only this time, they walked back hand in hand.

The rest of the dance was kind of a blur to Dyani. She danced with Jett, Draco cut in at one point. Pansy and Kathrin almost had an all out wrestling match, until Draco took Kathrin out to the garden to cool off. More autographs, Colin Creevey snapping pictures, and Kathrin actually danced with Harry. Dyani went to bed later than her friends that night, and drifted to sleep almost immediately.


End file.
